Gone
by Dragon Slayer Lover is here
Summary: An unexpected happening happen to the Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy arrived at the guild and was suddenly kicked out of Team Natsu, what is going to happen to Lucy? Will she have revenge? Will she become stronger? or will she become something greater than what they have expected? Rated T for some swearing maybe some weird perverted things ...
1. Prologue

**I am going to restart my old story Gone.. but my Oc nor Lucy is going to join Sabertooth. sorry about that, also I am going to do my best wth Lisanna.**

Chapter One: A Broken Departure

Lucy was left alone in the bar while everyone, practiclly about ninty-seven percent of the guild was where Team Natsu was sitting. She was kicked off of Team Natsu about a day ago and now she feels like she has been dumped by a super hot guy.

Her head was laying on the counter and she sulked sadly there. She could just remember the agonizing moment of her day when she was kicked out of the "Strongest Team". Yet she wanted the heart broken moment to be gone already.

_A day ago..._

Lucy awoke to nothing that morning. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness but she gave a smile. " Today I might be able to do a mission with Team Natsu!" Lucy smiled. While she was smiling on the inside she doubt the fact that Team Natsu would even greet her, of course Erza spoke to her once in a while but Natsu and Gray haven't even spoken to her, it was like if she was invisible.

Lucy decided to skip the shower that day, she didn't feel like doing anything but, of course she has to go pick out mission since her rent is going to be due by next week. She put on a hoodie with some sweat pants, and put on some slippers. She bid good-bye to her lone some home before gently closing the door.

Her eyes squinted as the sun hit her eyes, she rubbed them a few times so they can get adjusted to the sunlight. When she got adjusted to the sun light, Lucy proceeded her way towards the guild, Fairy Tail. As she made her way she can hear the men that usually greeted her call out her name.

" Good Morning Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and gave the men a warm greeting. " Good Morning!" Her smile quickly faded, she hung her head low and started thinking the past events.

"_ ... Lisanna has arrived back from Edolas which was quite a shocker, I was surprised and yet glad that Natsu had his childhoood friend back. And I smiled too because Mirajane and Elfman had gotten their sister back._

_" I don't have anything against Lisanna, but now I can't help but feel useless. After all, now I have to do Mission's by myself and only get to talk to about a few people which included her. Lisanna is a beutiful girl just like her sister, and she has a great magic ability to takeover animal forms wihch I admire. I just want to hang out with her and my teammates... make that Ex-mates..."_

_" I am sure, that today I will do my best to atleast try to greet Team Natsu!" _ Lucy smiled a little, she then made her way straight through town where she got atleast something that she can give to Wendy, which was a doll with golden locks. Lucy had one like that before... but what did happened to it...

Lucy finally made it to her destination, she gave a deep sigh before pushing the huge double wooden doors open. The guild was still rowdy as ever she can see, she made her way where Wendy was sitting who was conversating with her cat.

" Hey there Wendy..." Lucy smiled, the blue haired girl looked over at Lucy and she gave her a heart warming smile.

" Ah! Lucy-san, how are you?" Wendy gave Lucy a sympathic smile.

" I'm doing well..." Lucy showed her a fake smile.

Wendy nodded, but she can tell Lucy was lying, after that she looked at what Lucy had in her hand. "What is in you're hand Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

" Ara, it's a doll... for you.." Lucy gave it to Wendy which was beaming with happiness.

" Thank you ! Lucy-san, it's so beutiful!" Wendy carassed the golden locks of the doll.

" I appreaciate it, you were there for me when I needed it .. so this is my gift to you!" Lucy laughed.

Lucy made her way to the request board and looked at the missions. There was a mission that was ranked C, it involved to take out a Dark Guild which Lucy didn't have much interest in the B mission catched her eye. It was a rank B mission which involved protecting a heiress who lived in Crystal Reverend. Lucy stared at it for awhile before snatching it out of the request board.

Lucy walked up to Mira and asked her for permission, usually Mira would worry that the mission might be a little hard for Lucy but, since she was laughing like the others as Lisanna told her funny tales about Edolas, she just stamped it.

Lucy sat at the bar by herself, her eyes looking at Team Natsu. They were all laughing like a big huge happy family, Lucy watched as Lisanna held Happy in her arms. She missed the blue furball so much but, every time she gets a chance to talk to Happy Natsu always calls him. Lucy stared at them as her stomach started to have butterflies.

"_ I must talk to them now... maybe they would start inviting me to mission's later on._"

Lucy made her way to the group, her heart pounding quicker and quicker as she neared the table. People laughed but suddenly they grew quiet as the blonde mage stood there quietly earning the gaze of her exteammates.

" Hello there Lucy!" Lisanna smiled.

Lucy returned the warm gesture to Lisanna. " Hey guys, long time no see..." Lucy waved.

" Hello there Lucy, how are you" Erza spoke, but her eyes didn't remove from her cake.

" I-I'm doing fine... on my own..." Lucy muttured the last part, she then looked at Natsu and Gray. " So... um... how are you doing.. Natsu... Gray.."

" Fine..." Gray nodded.

" I'm doing great! Especially since Lisanna came back! Now we can celabrate when ever!" Natsu yelled ecstacticlly.

" Nice to know..." Lucy nodded truly felt sad though, doesn't Natsu see how she feels for him..

" Oh.. I got to use the restroom quick! I'll be right back guys!" Lisanna cried before running to the bathroom.

Lucy gave a nod, Happy then looked at Lucy. " So Lucy! Do you got any fish?!" Happy asked.

" uh..." Lucy sweat dropped but she giggled. " How about I give you one tomorrow..." Lucy smiled kindly.

" Aye!" the blue furball chirped.

" Hey Lucy... We need to speak to you." Natsu spoke, Lucy looked at her friends. She felt like if something was about to be lifted but what she got was something that crushed her heart.

" We were thinking... Since you started to do missions by yourself... why not we take you out of the team." Natsu said,

Lucy suddenly felt herself go numb. " W-What?" Lucy spoke, her eyes were wide and she could feel that her tears would soon fall.

" Lucy,... it's for the best..." Erza spoke kindly.

Lucy felt her whole body shake, the tears that she was holding back started to fall. " ... I-I see... but.. I thought we were nakama?" Lucy looked at them in the eye.

" We are.." Gray said.

" No, we're not... real nakama wouldn't forget about their teammate.." Lucy stared at them, by the look on their faces you could tell that they were shocked and mad.

" What are you talking about Lucy?" Natsu asked her, he was starting to glare at her.

" Since Lisanna came back... you all forgot about me..." Lucy choked out, she did her best not to let those tears keep falling.

"If we weren't you're nakama how come we saved you so many times! Plus it's not even our fault if we did! You are always getting captured and "We" have to risk our own lives to save yours!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy stared at the ground trying to ignore his screams. " Then why did you even try to save me... why did you bring me into Fairy tail if I was a burden to you..." Lucy asked, her eyes focusing on her teammates.

" ... I don't remember why anymore but one thing for sure... I wished I never brought you to Fairy Tail!"

Lucy covered her face as the tears started to fall once more but this time she couldn't heald it back. The words echoed through her head again and again.

_" I wish I never brought you to Fairy Tail!" _ Those heart clenching words echoed over and over. Lucy couldn't stand them starig at her she got up and ran from everyone, from her guild, from Team Natsu.

Lisanna has suddenly returned from the bathroom and looked at everyone who was huddled up. She saw Team Natsu conversating already but what caught her eye was that Happy was crying.

" What's wrong Happy?" Lisanna asked, her eyes full of concern.

" L-Lucy.." Happy cried out.

Lisanna looked at the furball confused but she looked around to see if Lucy was there, no Lucy.

" Where is Lu-" Lisanna was suddenly cut off, Natsu smiled at her.

" Great news Lisanna, you're on Team Natsu!" Natsu yelled cheerfully.

Lisanna smiled. " Yay! but... what's wrong with Happy?" Lisanna asked facing towards the crying cat.

" Beats me... so are you ready for our first mission?!" Natsu asked and with that Lisanna laughed.

" Very, I can't wait to be working with you guys! and I can't wait to be with Lucy!" Lisana smiled.

Team Natsu stayed silent, Lisanna noticed the team's weird behavior, she then looked at them. " What's wrong?" Lisanna asked.

" It's nothing... Anyway let's celabrate!" Nastsu yelled and everyone cheered.

As everyone was celebrating, Wendy was silent. She heard he whole thing with Lucy, how they kicked her out and felt no remourse.. she could only feel sympathy for her fellow nakama.

" Lucy-san..." Wendy muttured.

**I decided to end it with Wendy! Why not? I don't why I wrote it A little short but I promise the next chapter will be long! I promise.**


	2. A New Team?

**This is my second chapter to Gone and Fist things first I would like to thank the people who favorited my stories and followed me and a big thanks to those who reviwed my story! I appreaciate it!**

**Khaalida Nyx-Lisanna's is gonna be either: a) extremely pissed or b) crying-worthy sad when she figured out what Team Natsu did to Lucy. *grabs Natsu by his shirt collar* YOU BAKA! **

**Loved it!**

**Nyx**

**I am glad to hear that you enjoyed it and now I am planning to make Lisanna feel bad for Lucy and cry but yet get angry she will show it by her facial expression but she would do her best to try and get Lucy to be happy.**

** .Colors-I like how in this Lucy actually tried to talk to her team. Amazing work! :)**

**Usually some stories would make Lucy try not to talk to them or either make Team Natsu come to her and lay down the ground rules so I suggets why not make it she comes to them and let it escalate from there. and since I basiclly do not like how they make Lisanna the bad character even though it would be great and ehh.. ok but I pretty much wanted her to feel bad for the blonde instead of smiling and laughing for her misfortune.**

**To those who followed/favorite thank you it goes to the following.**

**Aye Sir Happy **

**KhaalidaNyx **

**MisturRainbow **

**Neko Nyan 3 **

** .Colors **

**The Goode Chameleon **

**campy-chan **

**devilhuntermistress**

** jelloman3 **

**phoenixflamemarauder**

**Articallie**

**The Goode Chameleon**

**That is all ! Oh! and Dragon Slayer Lover DO NOT OWN Fairy tail!**

Chapter One: Team Recruit, a new start

Lucy drank some orange juice that morning at Fairy Tail. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying her eyes sore. She can only imagine how would life be like if she didn't join Fairy Tail. Would she even be in a guild?

" Lucy-san!" A voice cried out to the celestial spirit user.

Lucy who knew who was the source to that sound smiled, she turned around to see Wendy. The sky dragon wasn't alone, she brought with her Romeo a fire mage and Juvia a water mage. Juvia smiled softly and greeted the blonde.

" Juvia wants to know how is Lucy doing?" Juvia smiled, but in her eyes there was something off.

" I'm doing well Juvia, I was planning to go on a mission today after I was done at the guild." Lucy smiled.

" Juvia is glad to hear that, Lucy? What mission is it going to be?" Juvia asked.

" It's a B-Ranked mission involving to protect a heiress in Crystal Reverend, but for some reason the reward is a very high price for a lower rank mission. It should have been and S-ranked mission." Lucy pointed out.

"Juvia and her nakama wants to know if you can let us join you." Juvia smiled, Lucy stayed a little surprised.

" Juvia are you sure you want to do that, I don't think I'll be that much help.." Lucy said.

" Juvia believes so!" Juvia smiled.

" Wendy and Romeo, I'm not sure you two should come with us..." Lucy said with a bit of concern in her voice.

" Lucy-nee! Come on! Dad said it will be fine unless there was no adult super vision!" Romeo smiled adorably.

" Yeah, plus I'll be fine! " Wendy nodded, the two kids smiled. They pleaded with their eyes and with that Lucy couldn't refuse.

" Fine then, today we will leave by four in the afternoon so start packing, we all will meet at the train station in three hours!" Lucy saluted.

" Aye sir!" They all chirped and saluted back, Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

The new team departed and headed their own way home to start packing for their own adventure.

Lucy walked alone to her home, she can feel her tears starting to fall, but it wasn't from her sadness; it was for her happiness. She was going through a rough time without team Natsu, but her true nakama stayed by her side.

Wendy, she was like a little sister to her. She always hanged out with her and was such a clumsy little girl, but under that shy little girl she is strong and courageous.

Juvia may act like if Lucy is her love rival, but truly the water mage was close friends with the blonde. Juvia is a light spirited woman and is very nice to her nakama.

Romeo he was just like Natsu, he seriously looked up to Natsu because he was his idol. Romeo was a nice kid, he cared for everyone and wanted to help but since he was little he couldn't. Now, Lucy can see that he growed up to be a perfect man.

The tears that over flowed from Lucy were swept away suddenly, Lucy smiled.

" Don't worry guys! I promise I won't become a burden this time!" Lucy screamed out loud.

When she screamed it out, she suddenly felt a rush inside her. Lucy started to run home with such speed, the only time she was running away like that was when her and Team Natsu were running away from the council's guard.

When Lucy was at her home, she started to pack like if there was no tomorrow. She decided to make sure to bring some other clothing for when she can get some time to go around and explore. Lucy wondered how the heiress will look like, will she be kind or strict? Elegant? Intelligent? The celestial mage couldn't help but wonder what adventure would wait before her.

_Three Hours Later..._

Wendy, Juvia and Romeo awaited for Lucy at the Magnolia Train Station. They chatted away happily until Wendy brought up a certain topic.

" I can't believe Lucy still thinks she isn't strong... ever since she got kicked out of Team Natsu she believes she's useless." Wendy's eyes saddened.

"Juvia admits Lucy is strong, Lucy helped Juvia when during the battle with Jellal. She never abandoned me and I owe that to her.." Juvia smiled.

" I never thought Natsu-nee would ever do that, he's been someone who always was kind and courageous.. but I don't even know anymore..." Romeo sighed.

_" Woo! Woo! The train to Crystal Reverend has arrived, we will leave momentarily." _

" Well, seems this is for us.." Romeo said, he got in the train with his bags.

" Where's Lucy-san?" Wendy asked worried.

" She must be running a little late..." Juvia giggled.

" Guys!" A voice cried out.

" Huh.." Juvia and Wendy turned around to see their blonde companion running with her suitcase.

Lucy, out of breath put her luggage on the ground. " Woo!... give me... a ... sec.." Lucy took a small second before speaking. " Sorry for keeping you guys waiting..." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

" It's alright Lucy-san, the good thing is you didn't miss the train." Wendy giggled.

" Ara, where's Romeo?" Lucy looked around.

" Romeo has gotten on the train already, Juvia and Wendy have waited for you .." Juvia said, she then picked up her suitcase. " Juvia will be waiting inside.." With that the blue haired beauty went in.

"Oh... Well then Wendy, let's go!' Lucy walked inside the train with a trailing Wendy behind her, Romeo waved at them signaling where they were sitting.

Lucy rushed to where Juvia and Romeo were sitting, she put up her luggage before sitting down. She got comfortable and looked at her friends .

" How long would the ride be?" Romeo asked.

" About thirty hours, it depends though..." Lucy said.

Romeo groaned. " I don't wanna stay in a train for about a whole day! it's going to be boring!" Romeo slid down his seat.

" Well then, my little Romeo. You have to suck it up, if you want I can give you a great book to read." Lucy smiled.

" Wow... a book. I'm so excited..." Romeo looked at Lucy with a bored expression.

" Come on! Give reading a try!" Lucy encouraged him.

" Fine then, but can I read one of you're novels?" Romeo gave her the puppy eyes.

" As if!" Lucy laughed.

" Give me that retarded book then..." Romeo extended his hand out, Lucy placed the book in his hand.

" This is so stupid..." Romeo muttered words under his breath.

The girls couldn't help but laugh at the boy's inconvenience .

" It's not funny!" Romeo pouted, but a toothy grin appeared on his lips.

" Seems like this is going to be quite a team.." Juvia smiled.

"I can't help but think that we won't make such a mess as Team Natsu!" Wendy giggled.

" And then I don't have worry about my rent money!" Lucy had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

" Lucy, there goes you're greed switch again..." Romeo pointed out.

" Shut it Romeo!" Lucy glared at Romeo, but suddenly she started to laugh. " This brings back memories...hah,... I miss that blue fuzzball..." Lucy whispered.

" Lucy is scary when she thinks about money..." Wendy spoke.

" Uh..." Lucy sweat dropped.

" Lucy, Juvia thinks money is not everything ya know..."

" Not you too Juvia! Can you guys stop talking about me!" Lucy whined. " I feel like this is going to be a long train ride!"

**Well then, this is a short chapter with out drama or action sorry about that but this is basically about Romeo,Juvia and Wendy who feel bad for Lucy so they Suggested to make a team with so she can feel happy. What encounters will they face? Any request on what they should face? I hop you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
